


Bintang Jatuh

by KurosawaReika



Series: #NulisRandom2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku berdoa... supaya aku bisa terus tinggal bersama dengan Kapten.” —Riren fanfiction. Drabble. DLDR.— #NulisRandom2015 untuk tanggal #6Juni2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bintang Jatuh

_“Levi, percayalah kepada kami.”_

_“...”_

_“Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian.”_

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**with RivaEre Relationship**

**Bintang Jatuh © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. The cast belong to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, OOC, Typo(s).

*          *          *

_Aku tidak mengerti._

_Selama ini..._

_Meskipun aku sudah yakin dengan kekuatanku._

_Meskipun aku yakin dengan keputusan teman-temanku yang kupercayai._

_Akhirnya... tak seorang pun..._

.

.

.

“ _Heichou_.”

            Levi membuka matanya dan menemukan sepasang iris hijau berada di atasnya dan menatap lurus ke arahnya, dengan latar belakang selimut gelap bertabur bintang. Angin malam yang berhembus lembut membuat rambut kecoklatan si pemilik iris _jade_ itu bergoyang. Levi mengerutkan dahi.

“Sedang apa di sini?”

Levi mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk. “Tidak ada,” jawab si pria berambut eboni ini singkat.

Eren Jaeger, si pria bermata _jade_ itu, mengulum senyum lalu duduk di sebelah kaptennya. “Langit malamnya sangat indah,” ujarnya sembari menengadahkan kepala dan memandangi taburan bintang di atasnya satu per satu.

“Hm...”

Eren Jaeger diam. Dagunya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang tertekuk di depan dada. Bisa jadi ini kesempatan terakhirnya menikmati angin malam menjelang musim dingin, maka dari itulah dibiarkannya angin malam itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membuat tubuhnya agak menggigil kedinginan. Besok adalah hari penentuan. Ketika matahari terbit nanti, harapan terakhir umat manusia inilah yang akan menentukan masa depan.

“Tidur, bocah. Besok bukan waktunya untuk bangun kesiangan.”

Eren tersenyum. “Kapten juga harus istirahat,” imbuhnya setelah melirik sekilas ke arah Levi.

“Hm...”

Akan tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang beranjak dari tempat itu. Levi sibuk menikmati keheningan malam, sementara Eren sibuk memandangi langit malam yang rasanya menggantung begitu rendah di atas kepalanya, sehingga dia bisa merasakan dimensi gelap yang perlahan-lahan menyedot kesadarannya.

“Ada bintang jatuh!” seru Eren bersemangat sambil mengacungkan jarinya tinggi-tinggi. Levi membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

Asteroid kecil yang memasuki atmosfir bumi menciptakan jejak sinar menyerupai ekor yang mencolok di kegelapan malam. Orang banyak menyebutnya bintang jatuh. Dan banyak orang percaya, kalau kau berdoa saat bintang jatuh maka doamu akan terkabul.

“Aku berdoa semoga rencana terakhir kita besok berhasil,” kata Eren lirih. Matanya tidak lepas memandangi langit meskipun bintang jatuh itu sudah tidak terlihat. Pasti sudah jatuh entah dimana, atau hangus terbakar sendiri.

Levi diam. Matanya sekali dua kali melihat ke arah bocah kesayangannya itu. Levi benci mengakui ini tapi dadanya terasa sakit. Untuk yang kedua kalinya dia merasakan yang namanya takut kehilangan.

“Kapten,” panggil Eren.

Levi menoleh dan menatap Eren lekat. Eren balas menatapnya dengan sama lekatnya. Sebuah senyum tipis di wajah polos tak takut mati itu membuat Levi ingin sekali lagi berdoa. Kali ini bukan berdoa pada bintang jatuh. Dia ingin berdoa pada Tuhan supaya akurasi keinginannya dikabulkan semakin tinggi.

“Apa yang Kapten minta tadi pada bintang jatuh?”

Levi tidak berkedip memandangi sepasang bola mata kehijauan yang menyedot seluruh atensinya semenjak bocah Titan itu masuk ke Pasukan Pengintai.

“Aku tidak percaya pada takhayul.”

Eren mendengus tidak suka, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Levi memang orang seperti itu, realistis dan mengedepankan tindakan daripada kata-kata. Memohon pada bintang jatuh sama sekali bukan gayanya. Eren paham.

“Besok... semoga besok semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana,” bisik Eren. Dagunya kembali menumpu pada kedua lutut. Matanya beralih memandangi ujung-ujung sepatunya.

Iris kelabu Levi tidak melepaskan Eren dari pandangannya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Apalagi setelah kata-kata Farlan dan Isabel mendengung kembali di telinganya.

“Aku berbohong.”

Eren menengok dan memandang bingung ke arah Levi. Levi masih terus menatap Eren, bahkan kali ini dengan sorot mata yang begitu teduh hingga membuat jantung Eren berdetak abnormal.

“Aku berbohong,” lanjut Levi. “Aku memohon kepada bintang...” Jeda sesaat. Eren entah menahan napas atau pasokan oksigen ke paru-parunya yang memang tertahan tanpa disadari, “... supaya setelah hari esok... kau tetap hidup, bocah.”

Eren pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Levi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran si prajurit terkuat umat manusia. Selama ini dia hanya meyakini satu hal. Satu hal yang selalu menjadi alasannya untuk tidak berhenti memberikan harapan bagi masa depan umat manusia.

“Aku juga berbohong,” aku Eren. Senyumnya kembali terkulum. Namun kali ini ditemani dengan setetes kristal cair bening yang jatuh dari sudut matanya. “Aku berbohong... Aku bukan berdoa supaya rencana besok berhasil...” Suara Eren mulai bergetar, “Aku berdoa... supaya aku bisa terus tinggal bersama dengan Kapten.”

.

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat malam. :)  
> Kembali hadir membawa drabble untuk meramaikan fandom SnK dan event #NulisRandom2015. Saya ga bisa konsisten menulis setiap hari dikarenakan satu dan lain hal jadi mohon dimaklumi. /ngeles hahahaha/  
> Kalau habis rewatch Kuinaki Sentaku bawaannya pasti emo deh. Maka dari itu terciptalah drabble angst ga jelas seperti ini hahaha. Kata-kata di awal cerita, yang dimiringkan, itu dikutip dari anime Kuinaki Sentaku. Adegan bintang jatuh pun terinspirasi dari Kuinaki Sentaku.  
> Silahkan kalau ada yang mau menimpuk saya, tapi isi dulu komentar, kritik, dan sarannya untuk saya, huehehehe.  
> Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan mampir dan baca. Arigachu. /peluk dan cium/


End file.
